The Contest
by Kiyone22
Summary: What happens when Shuichi and Yuki break up and this time it's Shuichi's idea. Shuichi decides to find someone who will love him as much as he loves them. Accepting all applicants? Is he crazy? contains yaoi themes CHAPTER 4 UP
1. break up

Disclaimer

I own none of these characters...sob...boohoo

Warning contains yaoi / shounen ai concepts If you don't know what that is this is probably the wrong story for you.

The Contest 

"I can't believe you really did it." Hiro said as his eyes roamed the large living room. "Your own apartment. Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. I told you this time I'm serious. Yuki didn't kick me out I chose to leave." Shuichi drifted over to sit on his brand new black and red couch. He traced a red swirl with a trembling finger. "I realized something very important. I deserve more."

"What are you talking about? Deserve more what?" Hiro raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Respect, love, caring. You know all the things you're supposed to have in a good relationship." Shuichi sighed. "I had convinced myself that my love for Yuki was enough. That it didn't matter what he said or did because I'd do anything to make him happy. I was wrong. I finally came to the realization you can't force someone to care."

"Yuki does care for you. Even though he says you have no talent for writing songs he comes to every concert." Hiro patted the shorter boy on the back. "If he didn't he wouldn't have put up with you for this long."

"I embarrass him."

"So? You embarrass me too. That doesn't mean you aren't my best friend."

"He couldn't even tell me himself. When I got home last Friday, Yuki was talking to Mika. He asked her to keep me busy on Monday, because he had important business to deal with. When she asked why I had to leave he told her embarrass him." Shuichi choked back a sob. "That it would be better if I wasn't there."

"Shuichi if it was a business meeting you'd have just been bored anyway. Wait a minute wasn't Monday that emergency re-tape of our last three tracks. I thought they said the tape was flawed." Hiro growled. "We spent six hours redoing that. You mean we had to do that just because your boyfriend couldn't tell you to go find something to do for a few hours."

"I started looking on Sunday morning and had rented this place by Tuesday morning. The furniture was delivered that afternoon. Wednesday morning I moved out. I haven't seen Yuki since. It's been four days soon it will have been a week then two. A month will turn into six and then a year."

"Are you sure you want to leave your boyfriend after you worked so hard to get and keep him?"

"Ex boyfriend. I thought about what he'd said and how he'd been acting lately and decided. If he'd be happier I'd leave. Then I thought about it some more and changed my mind. I want to be happy. I'm going to leave and find someone who can love me too."

"Don't you think you should be careful about jumping back into the dating game? Though I guess if you wanted a no strings attached date you could ask one of the fan girls or fan boys out. Whichever you prefer."

"That gives me a wonderful idea." Shuichi broke into his million watt smile. "It's perfect."

"What idea?"

"You'll see. In fact You'll see tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You mean at the concert?"

***********************************************************************************

Shuichi remembered back to Monday night when he'd gotten back from work.

"Yuki. I'm back. I brought take-out for dinner." Shuichi bellowed as he threw open the apartment door.

Shuichi peeked into Yuki's office. "Are you hungry? Dinner's ready."

Yuki looked up from his laptop long enough to say "I'm not hungry. I'll eat later. Go away I'm busy."

Shuichi stood and listened to the clicking of keys for a few moments. Tomorrow is as good a day as any. Yuki has his weekly meeting with his editor. I wonder if he'll miss me at all.

Even when he finally came out to eat he didn't say anything. The next morning I rented my own apartment. While Yuki was out I moved my stuff over. I had to go back for my toothbrush. Yuki was waiting when I got there.

"You're home late brat. Dinner's been ready for a half hour. You should have called."

"I'm sorry Yuki. It won't happen again."

"What's wrong? You're acting strange. You finally cleaned your stuff up. I've only been nagging you for a month. Usually you won't unless I stand and watch you do it. And you are being to quiet. Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing. I just had a long day. You know cleaning exhausts me." Shuichi forced a silly smile and watched as Yuki relaxed.

That night they made love for the last time. Shuichi kissed a sleepy Yuki goodbye and walked away. When Yuki approached his desk he found the note next to his laptop.

*************************************************************************************

"Thanks for coming we hope you enjoyed the show. Before you leave I have an announcement." Shuichi beamed a smile out across the sea of faces.

"Announcement. What announcement? K what's going on?" Sakano grabbed for K.

"For once I don't know. This one isn't from me."

Ryuichi turned to Tohma. "What announcement?"

"I don't know."

All eyes were glued to Shuichi as he continued. "I've decided to start a search for a new lover. All applicants are welcome. Please send a color picture and a letter saying why you think I should choose you. I can't wait to hear from you." Shuichi blew kisses into the crowd.

The silence lasted for all of two seconds when the wave of Shuichi I love you pick me screams started.

Tohma watched as Yuki slammed open the side door and rushed out. "My that was unexpected. I didn't even know they were fighting."

Tohma turned back to Ryuichi. "Did you know anything about them fighting?"

"I want to go on a date with Shuichi too." Ryuichi said with hearts in his eyes and floating around his head. "It would be so much fun."

************************************************************************************

"Impressive." K said as he emptied the bag of mail in front of Shuichi. "You made the announcement last night and you have already received your first hundred replies."

"Really?" Shuichi reached for a bright pink envelope and opened it. "She's cute."

"No picking the first person and saying this one will do." K whipped a flyer out of his briefcase. "This is being printed as we speak."

"Top 20 will win one date? Top 10 two dates. Final 3 backstage at a concert." Shuichi raised startled eyes to meet K's "You mean I have to narrow this stack down to twenty?"

"No We'll be accepting applications for a week. This is just the tip of the iceberg. If I were you I'd start reading. Make three piles yes, no, maybe." K grinned evilly. "It will make it easier to get the top twenty."

"I don't believe it." Shuichi stared at the picture in his hands.

"What?" Hiro leaned over to look. " Naked picture? Hey that's Sakuma."

"Ryuichi, Sakuma Ryuichi. I can't believe it." Shuichi dropped the letter into the yes pile. "He says he wants to go have fun with me."

"Have you come across anyone else we know?"

"Yes, my sister's friend Akane-chan." Shuichi opened another letter. He blanched and started to shove it back in the envelope.

"It can't be that bad." Hiro said as he grabbed the letter. "No picture. Dear Shuichi, How could you dump my brother. I'm going to flay the skin off your…"

"Stop." Shuichi started quivering.

"Wow. Mika sure is descriptive." Hiro tossed the letter on the no pile. "I think she's a little upset about this contest."

"Maybe I should start a death threat pile. If I ever turn up missing it would give the police a place to start." Shuichi shuddered and slit open the next envelope. "He's cute. He looks like you Hiro. Should I put him in my yes pile? I lost you to that woman."

"Shuichi you know you're the only man for me" Hiro gently ran an envelope down his friend's chest. "But my fiancée isn't the sharing type."

"Idiot I'd end up with another death threat."

"You might anyway. The only reason she gave up on him was because she thinks you belong together. She wasn't happy when I told her about your little surprise announcement."

"You're right, but she's not quite as violent as Mika. Want to see your honey's true colors?"

"Wow, I didn't even know she knew some of these words." Hiro smiled evilly. "She's coming over for dinner. Want to come to?"

"No thanks. You don't really want me dead and her in jail do you?"

"Come on it'll be fun."

"Fun ?" Shuichi stared at Hiro in disbelief. "Fun for who?"

"Me of course."

*************************************************************************************

This is my first gravitation fic. Please don't hurt me for breaking up "The" couple. Please r and r. Check out some of my other fics. I know I'm not the best but I enjoy sharing my ideas with others. 

Thanks for bearing with me. 


	2. letters, letters and more letters

Usual d and w

I can't believe how many responses I've gotten. I knew we were popular. I just didn't expect all this. Shuichi looked over at the ten heaping bags that almost filled his entire living room.

Turning on the TV he frowned deeply. I can't believe those jerks told me to stay home and read all this by myself. Some friends they are.

He grabbed a bag and dumped it on the carpet in front of him. Shuichi slit an envelope and pulled out the picture. Ick, no. He tossed the letter on to the top of his no pile. Reaching for the next one he sighed. Jeez when I started I actually read them all. Now I only read the cute ones. And even then I'm still reading a ton. I wonder how much longer this is going to take. Even once I've weeded out the no's I still have to pick from the yes's. I'm going to have to read them again. No I know I'll just randomly pick twenty. It's not like it matters. None of them are going to be Yuki. 

***********************************************************************

"So did he actually agree to stay home?" Hiro asked K.

"Of course. I told him since he wasn't doing anything besides reading he might as well stay home and read in comfort. That he'd get done faster without our input." 

"He bought that? He's more clueless than I thought.." Hiro sighed.

"Actually no. I had to pull my 45 on him."

"Is he still lurking outside?"

"No his sister drug him off about fifteen minutes ago."

"This is the first time Shuichi has been serious about it being over. I don't think Yuki is handling it very well. Poor Baby. Hurts to be dumped doesn't it?" Hiro smirked evilly. "I told him to be careful not to hurt Shuichi. Guess he didn't listen."

*********************************************************************

"He isn't at his parents. He always runs back there when we have a fight. I even checked at the guitarist's apartment. Nothing. It's like he just disappeared." Yuki frowned at his sister. Do you know where he is? I swear if you know and don't tell me…"

"You'll what? Insult me until I cry. Or maybe use me as a character in one of your novels. Beautiful woman brutally murdered by her cold unfeeling brother."

"I'm not unfeeling. I'm just reserved."

"Emotionless as a robot. A sarcastic robot at that."

"If you know just tell me."

"They won't tell me. They said if Shuichi disappears my letter goes to the police."

"What letter? Why are you writing to my Shuichi? Don't tell me you entered that stupid contest. You're married to his boss." Yuki glared at his sister.

"Of course not. I merely told him I was… unhappy with him."

"Unhappy. Do I sense an understatement? Mika I don't think I've seen you blush that color since you were fifteen. You know the time I made copies of your diary and sold them to the guys in your class." Yuki smiled. "Everyone loved my corrections and footnotes."

"Do you know how much money I had to pay to get back all fifteen copies? You single handedly wiped out my savings. Over eight hundred bucks gone in one day. Poof. I wanted to kill you."

"Fifteen? You missed some I made twenty."

"What?" Mika glared at her grinning brother. "You can't be related to me. Evil wizards left you on our doorstep and father was too kind to leave you out in the snow."

"I thought I was the one who made up stories for a living."

"This is the first smile I've seen from you since Shu-chan moved out." Mika sighed as Yuki started frowning again. "I'll tell you what I know. I heard from my husband that he rented his own apartment. The reason Shuichi hasn't been in today is that K saw you waiting out front."

"So I could have been waiting for my sister. Any dutiful brother would." 

"You dutiful? No one would buy that. Apparently K doesn't want you to ruin this contest so he dropped off some of the mail bags and told Shuichi to stay home and read them."

"What mail? Contest entries from idol crazed girls. They aren't even his type. I still can't believe that idiot made an announcement like that. I don't know what got into him."

"Personally I'd say his feelings are hurt. By the way it's not just idol chasing girls. He's also gotten letters from grown men and women. From what I understand Sakuma Ryuichi has already made it to the finals. I suppose it must be exciting to have your idol ask you for a date." Mika saw a flash of uneasiness cross her brother's face. "Of course our darling brother was rejected. Shu-chan said he wants to forget you and dating your almost identical little brother was too much for him."

"He what? I'm going to kill him. He only wants Shuichi because he looks like Sakuma. I caught him pinning Shuichi down one time. I thought he'd given up on that." Yuki growled.

"Eiri I swear you don't even realize how many people want your ex lover. He's already received over two thousand letters. They had so many replies they had to add a stage. The top hundred semifinalists will be meeting Shuichi for tea over the next two weeks. They each get to spend a half hour with him. The lucky twenty will each get a date with him over the next month."

"He didn't even tell me there was something wrong. I woke up and he was gone. I thought what ever was wrong would just blow over. I never thought he'd really date other people." Yuki sighed. " I want to know why he left all his note said was he was giving me what I want. When did I say I want him to run around with other people."

"What you want… you don't suppose, no if he'd…" 

"Finish a sentence. Suppose what?"

"Remember when you asked me to distract Shu-chan during your meeting with the publishing company?"

"Of course I remember."

Will you just let me finish. You said you wanted him to go away, because he's embarrassing." Mika stared at Yuki with a thoughtful expression. "What if Shuichi heard? That would explain the giving you what you want comment."

"I only meant for the day. Not for good. Besides there's no way. He wouldn't have left the house on Monday. He's too stubborn. Once he knew he'd have been determined to stay."

"Well something you said or did upset him enough to leave. I'm surprised it took this long. Considering the way you usually treat him, it had to be bad. If he gave up easy you two wouldn't have lasted the first month. Let alone two years." Mika laughed at Yuki's chagrined expression. "If my husband had treated me like you treat Shuichi we never would have married. I'd have left him the first week."

"But I don't remember doing anything. Everything was the same as normal." 

"That could be the problem. I'll see what I can find out. Someone has to know where he is and why he left." Mika broke into a bright smile. "And I know who to ask."

"Who? None of his friends will tell you anything. I've already tried."

"Don't you know who your ex-fiancée is engaged to?"

"That guitarist. Do you think she'll talk?"

************************************************************************

"Ayaka-chan. I'm so glad to see you." Hiro said as he pulled her in for a kiss. "By the way, where'd you learn to cuss like a sailor. I thought you were the daughter of a temple. Naughty girl."

"What do you mean I don't use foul language?"

"Really? It must have been a different Ayaka who sent a rather rude letter to my best friend regarding his ex." Hiro cocked an eyebrow as he watched his love's face turn crimson. "Judging by your reaction it was my sweet, innocent fiancée."

"You read it. How could he show you that?"

"Don't worry yours was nothing compared to Yuki's sisters. That is one vicious woman."

"Mika, she's a wonderful person. How could you say that?" Ayaka glared up at Hiro. "You are still siding with that idiot aren't you?"

"I found out why it happened you want to know? Or are you just going to belittle my best friend?"

"No reason is good enough. I'll always think he's an idiot. But if you must I'll let you try to justify his behavior." Ayaka said belligerently.

Twenty minutes later…..

"Yuki, that idiot. He should have known better. And Mika how could she. She made it so you had to break our date. Shuichi needs to make Yuki suffer before he forgives him."

"I don't know that he will forgive hi. Usually when they break up Shuichi cries on my shoulder. Gets drunk and wails about how much he loves Yuki. This time he rented his own apartment, bought furniture and is moving on with his life." Hiro sighed. "This time Yuki might really have blown it. Shuichi has grown up enough to realize he deserves to be loved wholeheartedly."

"Yuki does love him."

"I agree, but he doesn't love him enough to tell him. Shuichi has been telling him how much he loves him for years. Yuki hasn't said it back even once."

"You're kidding. Not even once. Oh Yuki you fool. You might really lose him."

******************************************************************

Sorry its taken so long to do chapter 2. I've been really busy. Hopefully 3 will be faster, but since my twins are due any time you might be waiting a while. Hope you enjoy my humble offering.


	3. confrontation

Usual w &d

"Wow, I can't believe it. They taped my announcement and are playing it on all the channels." Shuichi sighed as his eyes drifted down to the pile in front of him. "Great that means I should have at least another four bags tomorrow. Why did I open my big mouth. Leave it to K to turn this into a circus. Circus not a bad idea. Maybe I can get them to let that be one of my dates. Sakuma-san would be so much fun at the circus."

Great now I'm talking to my self out loud. I guess it's a good thing I live alone. Otherwise someone would have locked me up by now. Shuichi slumped back into the cushions of the couch. Glaring at the TV he stuck his tongue out. I will have fun even if it kills me. It just might. Really a hundred cups of tea in two weeks. I might explode.

Knock. Knock.

I wonder who it could be no one's come to see me in two whole days? If it's K with more bags I'm going to kill myself. I still have a bag and a half left from the last load.

"Who is it?"

"Me." a familiar voice answered.

"I'm afraid the party you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try back at a later time."

"Shuichi. You aren't on the phone. Open the door." Yuki sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Shuichi peeked out the door. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Ayaka called me a fool and then gave my sister the address. She also called you a fool. Just not as big a one as me."

"Would you like to come in?" Shuichi asked as he opened the door wider. "I just made a fresh pot of tea."

"I wouldn't have come over if I didn't want to come in and talk to you." Yuki placed his arm to block Shuichi's retreat. "I've missed you. Have you missed me. Tell me what's wrong. Why did you just leave without a word of warning?"

Shuichi ducked under the outstretched arm and headed for the kitchen. "Shut the door please. Nothing is wrong."

"Nothing? Then why can't you look me in the eye?"

Shuichi turned back to face the man who had been the center of his world for what seemed like forever. Looked him directly in the eye and as coldly as he could said, "Nothing is wrong. I just matured enough to realize I need more and deserve more than you will… can give me. I need more than good sex and the occasional meal. If all I am is a convenience I'll never be happy. I hope you find someone more suited to your position . Maybe this time you'll find someone who doesn't embarrass and annoy you."

Yuki flinched under the weight of the stare. It was like looking in a mirror. He didn't like seeing himself reflected in the usually carefree youth's eyes. Damn I hurt him this much. He's never looked at me like this before.

"Actually I don't really think we have anything to talk about. Maybe it would be better if you just left." Shuichi turned to usher the tall blonde back to the door.

"Wait. Shuichi. You have to tell me what I did. I never meant to hurt you."

I can't look back. I've never heard him sound so lost. I won't break down. I mustn't let him know how weak I am. I just want him to hold me a tell me everything will be all right. Damn I think I'm going to cry. Why did he have to come.

"Shuichi, please." Yuki grabbed him from behind and pulled him into his arms. "How can I make it right if you won't tell me where it went wrong? I want everything to be alright between us. Please."

Yuki said please to me he's never done that except to say please go away or please stop doing that. Damn. Damn why is he doing this to me.

Yuki slowly turned Shuichi around and lifted his chin so there eyes would meet. He sighed in relief when he saw the tears Shuichi was fighting to hold back. He lowered his head until there lips met. Sweet. So warm and sweet. I've been so cold without this. I need him. I think I might need him more than he needs me.

When the kiss ended Shuichi fell back against the wall. "Damn you. Why do you keep doing this to me? I can't take it anymore. Please just leave me alone." 

"But.."

"It's time for you to leave." Shuichi said as he shoved Yuki out the door. "I don't want you to come back here again."

Shuichi slammed the door and locked it. He reached up to wipe away the stream of tears. That could have went better. Now he knows how much I still love him.

************************************************************************************

"He hates me." Yuki said to his sister. "He told me to never come to his apartment again. When he looked into my eyes it was like he was a different person. He was so cold. I thought I had broken through when he started to cry, but he tossed me out of his place like I was a bothersome animal."

"He doesn't hate you. Shu-chan is incapable of hate." Mika sighed as she watched her brother toss down drink after drink. "Maybe you should slow down on that stuff. You are to big for me to have to carry you home."

"I just want to get as drunk as I possibly can so I can forget how sad he looked."

"If he looked sad he must still love you."

"I don't think so I killed his love. He said he hoped I'd find someone less embarrassing and less annoying. I don't want someone else. I want to be annoyed and embarrassed. I just want him to come home where he belongs."

"I never thought I'd see you in this state. You usually are the one telling me not to drink so much. I've never seen you so upset. I'm glad it makes you more human." Mika sighed and reached for her phone. "Drink as much as you want let me take care of everything. Honey. I'm at the bar with Eiri can you come and get us. He's so drunk I'll never get him in the car by myself. Besides we have to talk I need your help."

"Don't worry it's not illegal or immoral. It's just a little underhanded." Mika smiled as she hung up on her husband. "That should bring him running."

**********************************************************************************

I hope you are all still enjoying. I certainly am enjoying writing it. I'll try to write more soon.


	4. Top 100

Usual w and d

"Seguchi, it's not that funny." Mika frowned at her laughing husband. "I've never seen him like this. He's always been able to hold his liquor."

"Looks like everyone who thought he wasn't human was wrong." Tohma sighed. "I haven't seen him cry in years. Shindo did a number on him."

"This time it really was Eiri's own fault. He's afraid to commit."

"Commit? They were living together. That's a pretty strong commitment."

"I heard he's never once told Shu-chan he loves him. He's never even said he cares." Mika shrugged as she watched her brother snoring on her couch. "Shuichi appears to be serious about moving on. This happened when he told Eiri not to come see him again."

"He saw Shindo? How'd he find him? I can't even get them to tell me where he's at. Who'd you threaten or bribe?"

"No one Ayaka-chan told me the whole story and where to find Shu-chan." Mika blushed at her husband's disbelieving look. "No truly the only thing she asked was that I tell Eiri what a fool he is."

"Hmm, aren't we all fools for love? " Tohma said as he reached for his wife's hand. "If we weren't it wouldn't be as much fun."

"We have to help them. Can we slip him into the finalists? If we force Shuichi to spend time with him he won't be able to hold out. He'll break down and confess he still loves my brother."

"I have an interesting idea on how to work this." Tohma glanced over at the drooling Yuki.

"Shuichi, you idiot. Come home." Yuki muttered in his sleep.

"Things are going to get interesting." Tohma laughed softly.

*******************************************************************************

"Shindo is it true? Have you really narrowed it down to a hundred?" Sakano asked.

"Yes finally. No thanks to you guys." Shuichi looked accusingly at his fellow band members. "I bet you've all been having fun without me."

"Of course," Hiro smirked, " we didn't have to read thousands of letters."

Everyone headed into the conference room to examine the photos of the lucky girls and boys who had made it this far.

Shuichi held Hiro back for a second. "Tell Ayaka next time someone asks for my address, please don't just give it to them."

"Who'd she give it to? One of her friends?"

"Yuki." Shuichi sighed. ""It was horrible. He just showed up. I cried then kicked him out."

"Kicked him out? When did this happen?"

"Four days ago."

"And you are just telling me now?"

"You've been avoiding me. No one but Yuki came to see me the whole week I was on house arrest."

"You weren't under house arrest. We just didn't want Yuki to follow us. Looks like he was sneakier than we gave him credit for. I never thought he'd pump Ayaka for info."

"Don't worry he didn't Mika admitted she did it. Then she tried to make me believe Yuki drank himself stupid because I asked him not to come back."

"Maybe it's the truth. You never know he might have reacted like that."

"Yuki Eiri has never gotten that drunk. I once tried to get him that drunk. (I wanted to be on top.) After four bottles of sake I gave up."

"Shuichi, I'm jealous. They're all so cute." Hiro said as he looked at the table filled from one end to the other with photos. " I thought you were gay at least half these pictures are girls."

"I'm bisexual. That way I get to keep all my options open." Shuichi rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Look at these one's . I've Sakuma Ryuichi, that actress that always guest judges on Iron Chef. I love her she's so cute. Also Mizuhara you remember her she was the most popular girl in our school senior year. I only threw her in because I wanted to be able to turn her down like she turned me down junior year."

Hiro watched Shuichi ramble on and on. He's trying so hard to pretend he wasn't affected by Yuki's visit. Darn it I really want to go beat that bastard. Why couldn't he just tell Shuichi he loves him? This whole thing never would have happened if he'd just been honest about it.


	5. Tea anyone?

At last an update. Bet you thought I died… Nope just got divorced.

Hopefully I'll update more often 

************************************************************************

"Shuichi, sit down. Your first candidate will be here any minute." Sakano blushed. "I feel like this is an omai and I'm the matchmaker. What if you get married because of this. Oh my god. How will it affect the group's popularity?"

"Someone do something with him." K reached over and cold cocked him. "One hysterical idiot is enough."

"I'm starting to panic. What if I end up really liking someone and they hate me? I can't do this" Shu made a break for the door and ran into K's 45. " I just need to use the restroom. I wasn't running away."

"You went five minutes ago, you're fine. Just smile and be yourself. These giggling idiots will be so excited to meet you they are going to be more scared than you."

K sighed as he watched Shuichi turn into a mini-tornado and bounce off the walls. Napkins and cookies went flying off the table. Better stop him before he breaks something.

K poked Sakano with the stick end of a giant lollipop. Shuichi stopped in mid spin to come poke at the unconscious man. Sakano whimpered then opened an eye.

"What happened?"

"You suddenly collapsed." K lied. "Don't you think you should see if she's here yet."

*************************************************************************

"So did you like any of today's group?" Hiro asked.

"Well there was one girl I really liked. She was that girl with the bright blue dye job. I thought we looked good together. Sakano thought she was a little to blunt, but I really liked that." Shuichi sighed. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow though."

"Why what's special about tomorrow? Isn't it just another twenty rounds of tea?"

"Yep, but I get to have lunch with Ryuichi instead. They decided that we might as well have lunch instead since that was the only time he had free." Shu burbled happily. "I think for our date we should go to the circus. Don't you think he'd be fun to take to see the clowns and tigers and elephants and…"

"I know what's at the circus you don't have to list everything. I'm sure you two would have fun, but I'm surprised you don't want to go to an amusement park with him."

Shuichi got a far away dreamy look then winced. "I… the last time I went to… was with Yuki… it would hurt too much."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to remind you." Hiro watched Shu's bottom lip quiver. "Don't cry. Everything will work out, don't worry."

"It hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I was afraid to meet all those strangers…"

"You thought? That must have been difficult" Hiro brushed hair out of the trembling puppy eyed youth's face. "I didn't think you knew the meaning of stranger."

"Of course I do. You're so mean. A stranger is a possible friend that you are meeting for the first time."

"Possible friend?"

"Of course you can't be great friends with everyone sometimes it takes weeks before they become friends." Shu tilted his head to the right and gazed up at Hiro. "Some people are to mean to be friends. It must be sad to be that lonely."

"What scares me is it almost made sense to me… Maybe I need a break." Hiro sighed and shook his head.

"Lets go tomorrow will be another long day."

***********************************************************************

K watched as the tall statuesque blond sashayed out of the office. 'She probably thinks she's a sure thing. Look at that smirk. Idiot.'

"What do you think?" K turned towards Shuichi as he spoke.

"She was scary. I thought she was gonna eat me." Shu shuddered remembering her dagger like nails that matched her five inch stiletto heels. Rubbing the faint scratch marks on his arm he whimpered. "I wasn't sure if she was going to bite me or stab me with her claws."

"That is one woman I never want to meet in a dark alley." Sakano wiped sweat from his brow. 

"She'd chew you up and spit you out." K sized Sakano up. "Or maybe she would take you home and keep you as a pet. I can picture the collar and rhinestone encrusted leash."

Sakano turned green at the thought. Shuichi curled into a ball and shivered.

"The mean lady is gone. Calm down." K patted the two men on the head. 

They raised identical tear filled eyes and smiled.


End file.
